


Cold Air

by TheLaughingStar



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien 3 (1992) Never Happened, Alternative Canon, Drabble Sequence, F/M, First time writing these characters, but did?, not finished, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingStar/pseuds/TheLaughingStar
Summary: A pile of connecting drabbles about Ellen, Hicks and Newt on the prison planet of Fiorina 161.





	1. i

White, cold, and the constant gentle humming of machinery that lulled the world around her into the much needed sleep. To recover from the closeness to death they all experienced. To dream of what will come next…

And if dreams were anything to go by, it was a shy but needed liberation she needed. One that helped her muscles relax and give, to even out her breath with the knowledge that they were all safe. That when she wakes up, she’d see the sweet blue eyes of the child she would most likely take in as her own. To send the synthetic to be properly repaired, returned with his mind intact. And to gaze up at calm steady green eyes that echoed gentleness not common to a Marine.

The monitor beeped loudly beside her sleeping body, heart spiking only for a moment.

* * *

 

‘What is it?’

‘Just adjusting to the new view.’

‘I thought you were used to women with hardly any hair.’

‘Buzz cuts. Not shaved. Especially not a child.’

‘Ah.’ Her eyes lowered to Newt’s face, eyes closed and head on her lap. The med bed was enough for them.

‘In a way, it kind of suits you.’

‘Really?’ Ellen’s eyes wrinkle a little, gaze still fixed on the little girl’s relaxed face. Newt was truly tired despite the new dangerous planet they crash landed on.

‘Yeah.’ And after a moment’s pause, he added, ‘I guess I’m also biased.’ His voice had that soft smile.

‘…I noticed.’ She looked up to his face finally to smile back. His bandaged features still did not take away from the softness he had, despite all they’ve been through. It was a quality she found endearing, especially with how he treated Newt. She could feel the slight heat under her cheeks.

Dwayne chuckled a little.

It was quickly drowned by the echoes of the prison. Their smiles faded and Ellen held the girl tighter against herself as she could see him stand up from his own bed by the corner of her eyes. Only a slight slouch due to the burns on his chest.

‘They won’t come here.’ She muttered.

‘I still don’t trust them.’ He didn’t take his eyes off the locked door.

If they wanted to, all of the men could easily come in and kill them, abuse them, tear them to shreds just like the xenomorphs if not worse. She knew Dwayne thought the same thing. ‘You also need to rest.’

A puff of mirth. He didn’t want to she could tell. His stubbornness mirrored her own.

‘Dwayne,’ she repeated and reached out to his hand. He looked back to her, frown tainting his features. ‘Please.’

‘We need to leave this place.’

‘We can’t. The only ship that will come here is a supply ship from the Company. We can’t trust them.’

‘Doesn’t change the fact that we need to leave.’

And she tightened her hold on his hand, the same way she kept Newt close to her. Her begging was silent and for some reason, it seemed like he heard her. He turned to look. Ellen said nothing, just held onto his hand.

Dwayne then returned, sitting next to her. ‘Ellen…’ He placed a hand on hers, the one that was comforting Newt’s scalp.

‘Please. Just stay here for now.’

 


	2. ii

Wet floor underneath their bare feet and Ripley could feel Newt squirm in her arms. Muttered whines and something about her not wanting to be in there, to feel the sticky hairs under her feet. It made the hairs on Ripley’s neck stand on end when the idea flooded her mind but walked down the cramped prison showers with Dwayne before he left to the other side.

Privacy for the two, but nearby enough if Clemens wasn’t enough to keep the door shut.

The stalls were even smaller, but did their job in scrubbing down the muck and grime and cutting Newt’s hair until it was possible to buzz cut and shave away.

Surprisingly it didn’t take long, nor did her curls. Once the child was dressed up and dry, she asked her to wait until she came back with Hicks. He was taking a while and she had an idea why…

Turning the corner to the other side, she saw a small mess of bandages and stained red water on the floor. He had been quiet this whole time, partially dressed with pants, but surely in pain as he couldn’t properly shave the melted areas around his wounds.

‘Let me.’ Ellen offered.

It was the first time she’d be able to take a proper look at him since before their hyper sleep in the Sulaco. Eye was completely gone, moist and wanting to become infected. Blisters and raw openings that were trying to heal all over his cheek, ear and scalp, down to his neck, collar bone and chest. His left side, over his heart was the bigger portion of the burn… And she shaved him carefully, her mind wondered about something.

Painted heart and padlock, now melted and forgotten in a fallout crater. Lips parted to ask what it meant, but words never left her lips. It was too soon, or perhaps the tightness in her chest wanted her to ignore it. Ignorance was bliss… At least there wasn’t a shadow of a ring on his left hand.

Dwayne smiled up calmly at her in trust and the tightness in her had a bittersweet ache.

* * *

 

The procession down the corridors of concrete from the showers had been one of uneasiness. Despite the presence of the local doctor ahead of them and Hicks by her side looming a little behind as per precaution, Ripley held onto Newt in possessive protectiveness as they passed by a few looming eyes. It was like they burned onto her, predators studying their prey. She hoped it was only her they were eyeing—and was confident enough that she would not be easy for them. But it also made her nervous when she realized she wasn’t the only one they had been watching.

_Wolves go for the weakest link in the chain. The one that limps._

They eyed Hicks with as much temptation if not more. She glanced back, relieved that the marine seemingly gave them no real attention. At least that’s what she thought and decided to believe in for now.

_It’s a game to them. They watch, they listen, they remember and they fantasize. There is nothing else for them to do here, and time is all they have._

_Good to know that we’re in their dreams._

_Pray it is only in their dreams, Ripley. Outside of that, either of you three will do for them._

Clemens didn’t seem like the type of man to lie, so she heeded his warning.

* * *

 

Desperation filled his stomach full, making him furious with every second passing but forcing himself to stay calm. He had to stay calm, to think, because he was also scared of what would happen in the next few hours… And he knew Ellen was terrified as well.

When the subject first came to them a few days ago, she had been so firmly put in her position. If they were cocooned, or have one of those fuckers latch onto their face, they agreed to kill each other. It was logical, merciful. However, logic between adults is one thing. The heart rules when it’s with a child. And Newt’s coughing only brought Dwayne back into reality as Ellen tried to soothe her. There were no questions if the girl was alive this time.

Technically, she was already dead.

He watched the two, Newt almost having a resigned look despite neither him nor Ellen having told her what they discovered. There was no need, it was written in their faces and made present with the pains in her chest.

_No._

_I’m sorry Ellen…_

_No, no. No._

_Ellen-_

_No._

_We need to tell her or do something-_

_We’re not going to kill her! Clemens can-_

_If this were a proper medical department, yes he can! But it isn’t! The stress and pain will kill her before he reaches it!_

_You don’t know that!_

_I know I don’t but do you want to take that chance with her? Ellen, I care about her too and I can’t think of anything else. Not here. We’re stuck here._

_You have no idea what they could do to her. They could also kill her, and put all of us at risk._

_We’re already at risk, Ellen. You don’t want her to die, and I don’t either. But the options we have here are death or more pain before dying._

_...What if you do all three of us instead?_

_If my plan doesn’t work, then I promise you I’ll end it all._

It didn’t matter who he contacted first. Weyland-Yutani or the Colonial Marines… In the end, the Company would have them. Perhaps it was their safest option despite him hating every inch of himself for having to make this call.

 


	3. iii

‘Will I get to meet him?’

‘Hopefully, when we leave here.’

‘We were only allowed to have small pets back home. Like rats, birds and hamsters. No dogs or cats. I only saw cats in picture books and videos.’

‘I think you’ll love Jonesy.’ Ripley smiled.

Newt nodded, biting her lower lip as she was too anxious to properly smile. She wanted to see the orange cat, but something in her made her doubt that. Still, it was nice to feel hopeful again. And she glanced up, looking past Ripley to the other side of the infirmary, to Clemens and Hicks discussing something quietly. Then her blue eyes crossed paths with Golic’s as the man was restrained to his bed. Wide delusional grin greeted her with rotting teeth and specs of blood all over his body.

Her vision of him was cut off as Ripley pulled the curtains shut.

* * *

 

Bounding down the maze which were the tunnels of the prison, Newt was almost in a feverish state. Her chest felt full and breathing was beginning to feel like labor. The constant bouncing didn’t help, regardless if she was being carried. Everything seemed blurred as the browns, maroons, yellow lights and black mixed as the scenery kept on moving with sharp screams echoing all around them—near and far.

And Ripley would breathe out _hold on_ once in a while from the chase they were going through.

Newt knew what was happening in a way. Knew she was a carrier for one of the monsters. No one had to tell her for her to feel why Ripley, Hicks and Clemens looked at her with a stained uneasiness. In a way, she wished she had been dead right then and there instead of having to feel the symptoms of a horrid birth. But here she was, in Ellen’s arms as she was being carried down a tunnel.

A painful scream came from nearby as the Dragon seemingly caught someone. They halted, Newt’s head pressed against Ripley’s shoulder as she was sure the woman had strained her ears to find out where it came from… and all the child could picture were the screams from Hadley’s Hope.

_‘ELLEN-‘_

This time, it was Newt’s turn to strain her ears as her hands wrapped around the woman’s neck. The marine’s voice was as much a comfort to her as Ripley’s by this point, and she knew that when they started to speed down another tunnel, it was hopefully towards Hicks voice.

They needed to keep moving. Feel the rush of air behind them when another door closes. Follow the echoes of familiarity from far off. The plan was simple in concept, but she knew they were putting their lives on the line all over again.

* * *

 

Shrieking. It was all she could hear and do as the heat of the furnace was just as unbearable as the hands grabbing at her. Her anxiety heightened as Ripley’s screams of fury reached a crescendo and the child could hear a struggle of men in the background. More than a few men fighting and a gun sounding off. It was a nightmare with blinding lights.

And among the loud sounds her lungs pumped out and the tears that ran down her face, and hushed whisper begged of her to _stay calm. Shhh. You’re fine, you’re safe now. Nothing bad will happen to you. Nothing bad will happen to you._

_Nothing bad will happen to you._

Another gunshot rung.

* * *

 

Once again, everything was silent. White. Cold. The rhythmatic hum of the ship as it sailed through the nothingness of space was an anxious comfort to her as she leaned her forehead against the fortified window. Reality touching reflection. Bags under her eyes, slight sting that warned of another tired tear about to drip down her cheeks. It’s been 48 hours since she last slept…

But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. She waited.

Her thumb rubbed on a small memory drive of Bishop, trying to keep herself calm and ready for any news besides the overwhelming realization that all she and so many others had fought for was for naught. The surviving prisoners were shipped out. Some injured in the struggle. She had been contained, bound and tranquilized together with Hicks and Clemens and…

Newt.

A shivering sigh.

_We’ll save her. You just need to trust us._


End file.
